leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PG13
channel. * }} The Uprising (Japanese: 反乱 The Uprising) is the thirteenth episode of Pokémon Generations. It was first released on The Pokémon Company International's official English channel on November 18, 2016. It was uploaded to The Pokémon Company's official Japanese YouTube channel on January 26, 2017. Blurb With the ascension of their king and the fall of the Pokémon League, Team Plasma is poised to take control—until the Gym Leaders arrive! Plot Outside the , Iris and her are rushing ahead as they witness a giant lightning bolt striking down from the storm clouds above and into the ground below. From the cracks left behind, Team Plasma's castle starts emerging, tower by tower. At the top of the rising towers are six of the Seven Sages, who recite pieces of philosophy as the castle finally completes itself. Multiple staircases then erupt from the castle walls and land on the plateau below, completing the castle's encirclement of the Pokémon League, which dwarfs in comparison to the giant structure that now stands around it. From the top of his tower, Giallo declares that they will now reveal Ghetsis's plan to the , intending to bring the entire Unova region under Team Plasma's control. As hordes of s and their Pokémon start pouring down the multiple staircases, Iris finally takes action and has her Druddigon use , blasting a gaping hole in one of the staircases. She directly addresses Giallo, saying that what they are saying doesn't make any sense at all, but Giallo just tells her to know her place. As Iris prepares to stop the advancing assault, a pair of suddenly launch a surprise attack from behind. Iris braces herself, but before the Liepard can even reach her, an emerges from the ground and uses on the Liepard, instantly felling them. For a moment, Iris is confused, until Clay steps up next to her and compliments her skills. The Seven Sages immediately recognize Clay as the Gym Leader, and tell their forces to crush him, but Clay smugly reveals that he didn't come alone. This is immediately revealed to be true, as Gym Leader Lenora's charges past and attacks a Grunt's , knocking it back. The next Gym Leader to appear is the Gym Leader Elesa, who, while riding on her and using its to shock the Grunts and their Pokémon around her, says that it would be terrible for the Gym Leaders to just ignore Team Plasma. Burgh, the Gym Leader of Castelia City, while attacking Team Plasma's Pokémon with her 's , states that they must do everything in their power to protect each and every Pokémon. On one of the staircases, Brycen of the Icirrus Gym is engaged in a direct fist fight with a Team Plasma Grunt, easily knocking the Grunt around with his martial art skills, while on another staircase, his picks up a and flings it at the castle wall with a roar. Soaring above the battlefield, Gym Leader Skyla's attacks Team Plasma's forces with , and Skyla herself swears to protect Unova's skies. A pair of at the Gym Leader, Drayden, who is unfazed as his leaps down and easily smacks the two types aside with . Drayden states that while he can empathize with some of Team Plasma's philosophy, he's never going to forgive them for rejecting everything else. As Team Plasma's Pokémon approach the now-united row of Gym Leaders and their Pokémon, Giallo reveals how Ghetsis had made them the Chosen Ones and given them the duty to alter the world for the better and change Unova. Rood proclaims to the Gym Leaders that they shall not interfere with Team Plasma or their king. On Drayden's call, the Gym Leaders roar and charge at the army of Team Plasma Grunts, preparing for the final clash. Major events * N's Castle rises from the ground, surrounding the building. * Most of the Unova Gym Leaders appear to stop Team Plasma. Characters Humans * Lenora * Burgh * Elesa * Clay * Skyla * Brycen * Drayden * Iris * Team Plasma ** Gorm ** Bronius ** Rood ** Zinzolin ** Giallo ** Ryoku ** s Pokémon * (Lenora's) * (Burgh's) * (Elesa's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Brycen's) * (Drayden's) * (Iris's) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) * ( s'; multiple) Trivia Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= }} 13 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Tetsuya Wakano Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Im Do-yeon Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors de:Pokémon Generationen Folge 13: Der Aufstand es:GEN13 fr:PG13 it:PG13 zh:PG13